


Sounds of silence

by n__ikta



Category: Little Miss Sunshine
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta
Summary: тик-так
Kudos: 1





	Sounds of silence

**Author's Note:**

> садилась с твердым намерением заставить их танцевать

Стоит Шерил закрыть дверь, и воздух в комнате пронизывается сотнями крошечных наэлектризованных проводов. Ее «спокойной ночи» путается в них, рвется и умолкает.  
Тихо так, что Дуэйн слышит, как тикают часы на чужом запястье.  
Уже восемь месяцев Дуэйн пытается приучить себя слушать тишину, но у него никак не выходит; уши упрямо продолжают наполнять ее звоном.  
В комнате Дуэйна нет ничего, что могло бы звенеть без конца. Он читает Ницше и пытается перебить звон мыслями, но тот изворачивается – становится то громче, то тише, в зависимости от глубины размышлений.  
Звон почти сводит его с ума – будь он Олив, давно пожаловался бы маме. Но он не Олив, и он не может жаловаться. Он не может говорить.  
И вдруг появляется Фрэнк. Тело в белой пижаме. Собачье отчаяние в глазах. Тики и таки в механизме часов.  
Лежа в темной комнате в полутора метрах от Фрэнка, Дуэйн не может думать о Ницше.  
Он может думать только о Фрэнке.  
Восемь месяцев звона плавно растворяются в восьми тик-таках. Дуэйн глубоко вздыхает – воздух в комнате полон Фрэнком, переполнен Фрэнком, как кислородный коктейль – кислородом. Дуэйн, восемь месяцев дышавший спертой звенящей тишиной, захлебывается свежестью звука; горло судорожно сжимается от череды зевков. Слезятся глаза, и липнут друг к другу ресницы, когда он плотно смыкает веки.  
— Тик-так, — говорят часы перед тем, как он проваливается в сон.


End file.
